The guardin of Beacon
by witewolf42
Summary: Jackson has always been a loner after a tragic past but what happens when he's taken to a school that trains future hunters in his search for answers and is in a all girl team?


**Auter's** **note** **:** **Hello** **my** **young** **guardians** **and** **Huntresses** **I** **am** **Whitewolf42,warning I'm the weiredest guy you'll ever meet. Any way I love Rise of the guardians and RWBY so I figured why not bring the two tegether,pluse there are a lot of similarites between them,I'll probably make a lot of these stories,this is the first one it's an AU Jack and the rest fit in to the world of Remnant,see you in the next story. PS: If any of you do fan art spread the word please :(. By the way W-fighter stands for White Fang fighter.**

In a warehouse in the ded of night,the White Fang were moving dust around in crates geting it redy to go "Will you idiots hurry up before somone sees us" Roman said it was a bad day for the red-hed,little did he know it was going to get worse. Outside a hooded figure walked down the street and then looked up and saw a member of the White Fang stand guard he smirked and walked up to the faunus who saw him and held up his gun saying "Hey what are you doing here,get" the boy smirked and took off his hood reveling white hair. "Oh nothing just looking around,names Jack". Back in the building Roman was geting frustrated "This is taking to long HURRY THE HE.." before he could finish and explosian went off sending the White Fang fling and Romen stumbling. "Well this is one hell of a party" Jack said sword on his shoulder a red dust crystal in the pommel and a black blade with three holes near the hilt on the blade and three near the tip of the blade. "Who the hell are you" Roman asked,it was a really bad day now. The boy he was looking at had white hair,a blue and silver tailed jacket that reached halfway down his calf,he had gray boots and a white shirt under his jacket,he looked like trouble. Jack smirked looking at Roman stating "Names Jack, I was just taking stroll when I saw all of you hang about so I figured I'd crash the party"

"Listen kid walk away if you wanna live" Roman stated

"I thank you got that backawards bud" Jack said with a smile

Roman sighed "Oh well you're funeral" Roman looked at his men "Get him" the fight was on.{Cue Jack's theme "The hot wind blownig"} A W-fighter charged Jack only for Jack to effortlessly jump over him and kick him sending him flying into a wall,a biger W-fighter to swing a sword down towards Jack who quickly blocked it with his sword the dust crystal then began to glow and fire began to engulf the blade. Jack pushed up and broke his opponant's sword in half and punched him back. Jack yawned he was starting to get bored as the W-fighters charged him from all sides. He acted casual and stuck his blade in the ground causing an explosian around him knockong them all back. Jack looked up only to see a huge W-fighter standing in front of him with a drill like weapon in his hand "Ok this maybe harder than I thought" Jack spoke aloud,he pulled his sword out of the ground and charged,stabing his sword at breakneck speed leving afterimages only to have it blocked by his opponant. Jack took a step back as the large faunus ran at him at full speed,Jack only sidestepped and managed to dodged the attack. Jack took the red crystal out of the pommel placed it in a container on his belt and pulled a green crystal out and placed it in. Green wind spun around the blade Jack held his sword to the right above his head,he jumed up and swung the weapon down pushing his enemy back and cuting the floor in half. Jack's opponant was out cold he trund to Roman who held up is cane and took aim. "You're good kid,this fight seem to bore you more than anything else,you should come work for me and my imployer" Romen siad sweating a bit not wanting to fight this skilled warrior "Sorry but I must decline,I don't work with terroist" Jack spoke as if he hadn't a care in the world. Roman took this chans and shot at the ground in front of Jack creating a dust cloud blinding him,Roman ran for it. Jack followed him when Jack got out side he saw Roman had gotten in a bullhead,a shadowy figure stood at the door. Jack looked only seeing yellow glowing eye looking back at him,the figure shot fire down at him which Jack deflected with his sword. After that Jack smiled,his blood runing faster through his veins,he found a good fight. His thoughts were interrupted when another blast of fire was sent his way but was blocked by a purple glyph,he looked to the left to see a blonde haired women then looked back at the bullhead to see the figure say somthing to the pilot and the dor closed and the bullhead flew off Jack shethed his sword and turned to run but was stoped by Goodwitch,Jack looked back at her and said "How's it going"?

{cut to interrogatino room}

"You're reckless behavior could've gotten you killed,if it were up to me you would be punish" Goodwitch paused in her lecture

Jack was geting irritated he was only tring to help and this women is acting like he committed a crime,then he heard her sigh "But it's not up to me" she said steping aside for somone who Jack recognized

"Mr Jackson Overland Frost?" Ozpin asked  
"Thats me" Jack confirmed

"You're right eye turns green sometimes am I right" Ozpin asked taking the seat across from Jack who was stunned how did he know,his eye hadn't changed at all today he knew when his eye changed,he could feel it

Ozpin then asked "Were did you learn to fight like that?" as he gestured over to Goodwitch who was holding a small monitor with footage of Jack's foght with the Wight Fang. Jack simply replied with "I don't have parets or a home so I picked up a few things here and there" crossing his arms. Ozpin pushed up his glasses "I see" what he said nexst surprised Jack "I however know this already,I also know your family was killed in a grimm attack,witch you were the only survivor,you've traveled all over Remnant,and you never met you're father and the only thang you have of him is that sword" Ozpin said as if it were nothing but to Jack it was his life summed up in a sentece "H-How do you know al-all that" Jack stuttered in his words. "I have my ways, come to my school and I can help you find answers,you're skills are unique and could be usfull it's you're choice Jackson" Ozpins then settled in his chair waiting for an answer. Jack thought about it if going to the school will help him find the answers he had no choice he sighed and respnded with "I'll go mr Ozpin" Ozpin smiled and held out his hand and siad "Welcom to Beacon mr Fost."

 **A/n:And first chapter is done tell me what you think and tell me whitch girl from team RWBY** **Jack should be paired with,the girl with the most votes will win and I will see you in the next sory.**


End file.
